Charlie Gets a Girl
by cutiemidnight
Summary: *Takes place after the episode Mac Bangs Dennis's Mom* A woman finds Charlie drunk and lost on the street and takes him home. The next day, he finds her working at a diner. Will he be able to make her his? Or will she grow to resent him just like the waitress?
1. Charlie Sees an Angel

**Chapter One: Charlie Sees an Angel**

Charlie staggered down the sidewalk, swerving from side to side and carrying a bottle wrapped with a brown paper bag in his hand. He rambled hysterically, and those who saw him stared at him with bewilderment before hurrying passed. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears stained his cheeks. His hair was a frazzled mess, and the headlights of cars passing by aggravated his bloodshot eyes.

The night was supposed to have gone so much differently than this. The waitress and he should've gone out to dinner together. They would've bonded. They would've laughed. They would've gone back to her place and made sweet love to one another, and then maybe, she would realize that she and Charlie were meant for one another.

Instead, the waitress had walked into Paddy's Pub with Frank and announced that she had slept with him.

The world spinned, and Charlie got caught off balance. He tumbled until he landed in a pile of trash next to the steps of a townhouse. The streets were cleared of all passersby now, and the only sounds in the inky, black night were of distant sirens and the television in someone's home nearby. He was completely and utterly alone.

Charlie sobbed. He weeped so much that he drew the moisture out of his flesh and turned it into tears. His skin paled, accentuating his puffy, red eyes. He felt broken inside, disjointed. He felt that no matter how much time passed, his scars would never heal.

"Hey," a voice said, as soft and as gentle as an angel's, "hey, are you alright?"

Charlie ceased his mourning and lifted his head to train his crazed eyes on the voice. As he did so, he swore he did in fact see an angel. An angel with chesnut waves and captivating, blue eyes and radiant skin. But Charlie was so out of it that he started to sink to the ground, his eyes sliding closed ever so slowly.

The angel gripped his shoulders. "Don't leave me." He heard her whisper right in his ear, and just like that, he sprang back to life. "Do you need help? Where do you live?" The angel continued to question him.

Charlie mumbled his address to her, just barely comprehensible, and the angel slung his arm around her shoulders before lifting him to his feet. "I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

He tried to nod, but instead, his head just rolled to one side. She dragged him to the curb with her. "Taxi!" She called out over and over again, waving her arm frantically to capture the attention of the few taxis that passed by. Then, one pulled up to the curb in front of them. The angel pushed him into the taxi and slid into the seat right beside him. Charlie rested his head against the cool glass of the window and watched as a swirl of colors raced by them

The drive was short. Soon enough, the car pulled up in front of Charlie's apartment complex, and the angel paid the exact amount before yanking him out of the taxi. She helped him into the rundown building, up the narrow staircase, and onto his floor. She surveyed each side of the hall they were in, contemplating which way was the one to Charlie's room.

Charlie grunted and attempted to walk in the direction of his room. He would've toppled over had it not been for the angel supporting him. She got his message and went the way he had suggested, taking him with her. Once they passed Charlie's door, he outstretched a hand to slam his fist on the wood surface repeatedly, babbling incoherently.

The angel, shushing him to prevent him from waking his neighbors, returned to the door. "I need your keys." She told him. He put all of his weight on the door while she stuck her hands into his jacket's compartments. Charlie stared down at the beautiful woman rummaging through his pockets. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so close to a woman, or the last time he had wanted to kiss someone so badly, of course besides...

Suddenly, the events of the night came back to him, and it was like a faucet had been turned on. Tears leaked from his eyes and he choked on his sobs. He caved in like a house of cards and began his slow, steady descent to the floor.

The angel pulled the keys out of his pocket and stared down at him in shock. "I'm sorry! What did I do?" She took his arm and helped him to stand. "I'm sorry!"

Charlie immediately felt guilty. He didn't want the angel to think it was something that she had done to cause him to cry. So, he summoned all of the strength in his body and stopped crying. He bottled up his tears inside of himself, making his face red and blotchy and his eyes watery. It hurt, and as much as he wanted to let it all out and weep freely, he didn't.

After the angel jiggled the keys in the lock of the door, she twisted the knob and pushed open the door to reveal Charlie's apartment. It was a mess. A catastrophy. Dirty clothes covered every surface, and empty cans or glass bottles of beer were scattered across the room. There was a pull-out couch in the middle of the room, which was currently in its bed form, and a miniscule tv directly across from that. The paint on the walls was peeling and the carpet was littered with stains. No house on "Hoarders" could compete with this one room apartment.

Surprisingly, Frank was not home, and Charlie pushed all thoughts of him being out with the waitress out of his mind. The angel and he stepped into his room, and she kicked the door shut behind them. She walked to stand in the middle of the room and observed her surroundings, shocked by the tragedy she had unearthed and unsure of what to do next.

Then, she reached out to him and took his hand in hers. "You should probably go to bed." As she was about to lower him into his bed slowly, Charlie gripped onto the angel just a little too tightly and fell back, crashing against the mattress and taking her with him.

The angel's face was not even a hairsbreadth away from his. He could feel her hot breath fan his face. Charlie continued to stare into her mesmerizing, blue eyes. He was no longer on the brink of tears or mind numbingly drunk. All he could focus on was the stunning woman on top of him and the tempting pair of lips that were within his reach...

She glanced down at his lips for a second before cracking a smile. "I'll help you get comfortable." She pulled away from him slightly and assisted him with slipping off his grey suit jacket. She undid his tie, and Charlie couldn't help but stare at the perfection that was her face. Her features were so fine and delicate, like they had been carved out of marble.

The angel threw his tie on the ground carelessly and moved down his body. Kneeling in front of him, she untied the laces on his shoes and tossed them across the room. Getting up from off of the ground, she dusted herself off and looked down at Charlie with her hands on her hips. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at her.

"I guess I'll leave now..." The angel said awkwardly, yet she didn't move. Charlie didn't move either. He wanted to take her in for as long as possible before she left his life forever.

"I can't leave until you lay down..." The angel whispered. Charlie took one last look at her, one good, long look, before he rested with his back against the mattress and closed his eyes.

He heard her footsteps getting closer to the door and growing faint. Then, on a whim, he murmurs, "Don't leave me."

There was no sound of the door creaking open. She did not say anything. She simply paused. "Please." He begged quietly.

Then, he could hear her walk over to where he was. He dared to open an eye. The angel stood above his bed, staring down at him.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." She agreed. Charlie scooted over on the bed, making room for her. The angel accepted the invitation and lied down next to him so that they were facing each other. She looked at him with her dazzling, cerulean eyes and had the smallest smile on her face.

Charlie stared into her eyes all night long. He continued to stare into her eyes until sleep overcame him, and just as he fell into a deep slumber, the angel covered his hand with hers.


	2. Charlie Goes Out for Breakfast

**Chapter Two: Charlie Goes Out for Breakfast**

When Charlie awoke that morning, he recalled falling asleep next to a gorgeous angel with remarkable eyes. He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright morning light that filled his apartment. Through his blurry gaze, he could make out the shape of someone lying next to him.

His lips curled into a small smile. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered.

Then, his vision cleared, and Frank rolled over to look at him incredulously. "What did you just call me?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "Frank? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, you asshole." He reminded Charlie and sat up in bed.

Charlie followed his lead, and that's when the repercussions of all the beer he drank last night hit him. The light streaming through the windows blinded him, and even the sound of the mattress creaking as they shifted in bed was too loud. It felt like his skull was being chipped away at with a hammer.

An angel getting into bed with him. Either it had been a wild dream, or he really needed to stop drinking.

Suddenly, the moment the waitress entered the bar and declared that she had slept with Frank replayed in his mind. Holding back his tears, Charlie gave the man in bed next to him a stare as cold as ice. "I thought you would be out with the waitress."

Frank gawked at him. "Charlie, again, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you had a crush on that girl."

"It doesn't matter, Frank." He climbed out of bed. "The deed is done, and no amount of apologies could reverse it."

Frank watched in confusement while Charlie pulled off his clothes from last night and threw on a decently clean pair of pants and a shirt. "What are you doing?" He questioned him.

"I need fresh air. I'm going for a walk." Charlie replied, zipping up his fly.

"Well, would you look at that! Charlie Kelly _voluntarily_ going out on a walk!" The old man guffawed.

Charlie didn't respond. He merely stuffed his wallet, his phone, and his keys in the pockets of his jeans and headed towards the door.

"Come on, Charlie. Let's work this out." Frank pleaded again, but Charlie slammed the door behind him before he could say anything else.

Charlie wandered the streets of downtown Philadelphia. He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. He made eye contact with nobody and walked at a brisk pace, lost inside his own mind.

How could his plan have backfired? Who should he be mad at? Dee for not convincing the waitress to sleep with Charlie well enough? Dennis for seducing her in the first place? Frank for sleeping with her? Or the waitress herself for choosing to sleep with an ugly, old man over Charlie?

Or maybe himself. There was just something about Charlie that the waitress did not like, and no matter how hard he tried, she rejected him anyway. Maybe he should be mad at himself for not being able to woo the waitress in the first place.

Charlie got so wrapped up in his thoughts that he stepped into the street just as a car drove by. The driver slammed on the horn, jolting Charlie out of his trance just in time for him to assess the situation, jump back onto the sidewalk, and avoid getting killed.

"Watch where you're going, shithead!" The driver screeched out of their open window as they passed by.

"You almost killed me, you bastard!" Charlie yelled after the car, though the driver was long gone by then. He watched as the car drove away, and just as he was about to retreat into his vegetative state again, he saw something across the street that caused his jaw to drop to the ground.

It was the angel. In the flesh. The memory of her helping him home last night flooded his brain, and he realized that she had not been a dream or a hallucination. She had curly, brown hair, glowing skin, and wonderful, seafoam eyes, just as he remembered. She was inside a small, local diner, talking to customers and passing out plates of food. The angel was a waitress. How ironic.

Immediately, Charlie knew that he had to talk to her. He jaywalked across the street and stood in front of the diner, watching her through the large windows in the front. The way she smiled at every person she talked to and the way she rushed around with total elegance and complete grace caused him to fall for her more and more.

The bell on the door chimed when Charlie entered the establishment, signaling to the staff that another customer had just arrived. It looked like your stereotypical diner. It had red booths and checkered floors. There was a lunch counter and a window in the wall that revealed the cooks in the kitchen preparing meals. A decent amount of customers occupied the diner as well, although it was still relatively quiet besides the old fashioned music drifting out of the jukebox in the back corner.

Charlie slid into a booth and looked at the door that lead to the kitchen, waiting for the angel to emerge from it at any minute. After a while, he got distracted, and stared out the window at the passing cars.

Then, he could hear someone frantically burst out of a door and run up to him. "Hello, welcome to the Galaxy Diner. How may I-"

Charlie turned his head to see the angel standing over him, and as he did so, she stopped talking. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth hung open.

"Hi," she began slowly. Her voice was as sweet as honey, and he remembered it from last night. "You probably don't recognize me, but-"

"I do recognize you." Charlie cut in. Chuckling slightly, he confessed, "That's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh." She said, partly laughing as well. It was music to his ears. "I'm Seraphina by the way." She offered her hand to him. "But you can call me Sera."

"Hi, Sera." He shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Charlie."

"Charlie." The angel - Sera - repeated. "So, how's your hangover?"

He grinned. "It was awful this morning, but I'm starting to feel better."

"Good, good." She murmured. She stared at Charlie for a moment before drawing herself out of her daze. "I'm sorry. You're probably starving." She placed a menu in front of him. "I'll come back and take your order."

And with that, she scurried away. Charlie watched as she went, admiring how cute she looked in her teal uniform. Once she disappeared behind the door, he looked back at the menu. The letters switched around and blended together until the words were unreadable. He lifted the menu closer to his face and squinted his eyes, but it was no use. Finally, he gave up and dropped the menu to the table.

Minutes later, Sera returned. "Alright, Charlie, what can I get for you?"

Charlie's gaze bounced back and forth between Sera and the illegible menu. "I'll just have a coffee." He faked a smile.

She looked somewhat taken aback. "Oh. Okay." She said. She grabbed a pot of coffee and a mug from the lunch counter and came back to the table.

While Sera poured the steaming, fragrant coffee into the mug, Charlie said, "Thanks for taking me home last night. I probably didn't leave the best of first impressions on you."

"Don't worry about it!" She dismissed him. "Trust me. I've had to deal with plenty of drunks, and you were definitely one of the easiest to handle." She winked.

Charlie smiled at her before his face became serious. "I mean it." Sera stopped what she was doing to look at Charlie. "You didn't have to help me last night, but you did. Who knows where I would be right now if it wasn't for you."

Sera looked down at the table to see her hand touching Charlie's. Instinctively, she retracted her hand. "I'm going to go get your bill." She stated and scampered away.

Charlie dumped a packet of sugar and a container of cream into his coffee before stirring it. Did he do something wrong? Had he scared her away? Maybe he was coming on too strong. The last thing he wanted to do was make her hate him like the waitress.

The waitress. Of course. How could he forget what happened last night? But, for some reason, being here in the diner with the angel made him not care about that anymore.

He blew on his coffee to cool it down before taking a sip, but it still burnt his tongue. Sera returned to the table with his bill, and Charlie quickly swallowed his drink of coffee. "Here's your bill." Sera said, setting it down on the table.

He opened it and tried to look at the cost, but the numbers danced across the page until he thought it said nine hundred and twenty-two dollars. "How much is this?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

Glancing over his shoulder at the bill, Sera answered, "Two dollars and ninety-two cents."

"Oh." Charlie replied, digging in the pockets of green jacket. He pulled out a wad of crumpled bills and some change, counted two dollars and ninety-two cents, and handed it to Sera.

"Have a good day, Charlie." She chirped before walking away. Charlie went back to drinking his coffee, feeling rather disappointed. Then, on her way to the kitchen, Sera abruptly stopped in her tracks. Spinning on her heel, she called his attention, "Charlie?"

He set his mug down on the table and looked at her expectantly. Smiling, she told him, "Come back tomorrow."

Charlie nodded, attempting to hide his excitement. "Okay."

Sera dazzled him with another smile before turning away and going into the kitchen. Only then, when Charlie was sure she would not return, did he allow a wide, stupid grin to appear on his face.


	3. Charlie Tells the Gang

**Chapter Three: Charlie Tells the Gang**

Charlie strolled into Paddy's Pub, whistling cheerfully. He stopped in the middle of the room to do a ridiculous looking dance. Dee, Dennis, Mac, and Frank watched him from the bar and glanced at each other, confused.

Once he had finished his dance, Charlie walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. "Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked merrily.

"What's up with you?" Mac questioned back. "You seem _actually_ happy."

"You do remember what happened last night, right?" Dennis reminded him.

"Yes," Charlie threw his hands up in the air and cheered, "and I don't care!"

The group raised their brows. "Wait," Frank said, "so does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yep." He answered, popping the 'p'.

"Well, what got into you?" Dee snapped.

Charlie rested his head on his hand and stared off into the distance dreamily. "I met a girl."

Dee crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, Frank groaned frustratedly, and Dennis and Mac made gagging sounds. Charlie stared in shock at his friends' reactions. "What? You asked!"

"Has she filed a restraining order against you yet?" Mac joked.

Charlie scowled. "Very funny." Then, a smile grew on his face again. "But I think she might really like me!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Dennis scoffed. "You're Charlie Kelly. A girl liking you is impossible."

He gaped at him. "It's true!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dennis ignored him. "Anyways, today I met a girl."

Mac, Dee, and Frank gathered around him and stared at him in awe. Charlie glared at him and frowned.

"I met her in the grocery store. We're going out this Saturday." He smirked confidently.

Dennis's audience clapped like he had just recited the "I Had a Dream" speech. "Is she hot?" Mac spoke up.

"Obviously, Mac, don't be stupid." Dennis ridiculed him.

Charlie walked around to the back of the bar. "Unbelievable." He shook his head. He grabbed a beer and twisted the cap off. "You listen to Dennis tell his story about the girl he's gonna bang this Saturday and then dump, but you refuse to listen to mine!"

"Fine, Charlie. Enlighten us." Dee gave in. The group leaned on the bar and looked at Charlie expectantly.

Charlie cleared his throat. "After, last night, I got a little drunk-"

"A little?" Dennis interjected, laughing. The others stared daggers at him, and Dennis fell silent.

"Anyways," Charlie continued, "this girl took me home last night, and I thought I would never see her again. But then, I'm walking around Philly this morning and I see her working at a diner-"

"Oh, God, Charlie! She's a waitress?" Mac exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's not important." He waved his statement away. "We got to talking, and she wants me to come back tomorrow!"

The group was quiet. Charlie grinned at them and awaited their response while they stared back at him with blank looks on their faces.

Eventually, Dennis broke the silence. "You made that up." Dee, Mac, and Frank murmured in agreement.

"What?" Charlie shouted. "No, I didn't! I'm telling the truth!"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Frank got off of his barstool and made his way to the entrance. "We need to open the bar."

Paddy's Pub was unusually full this night. Dee was behind the bar, Frank was in the office, and Charlie, Mac, and Dennis were meandering around the establishment, beers in hand. Two young girls in skinny jeans and exposing tank tops passed the trio, flashing them flirty looks as they did so.

Mac whistled. "Those two are ripe for the picking. Come on, Dennis, let's go talk to them."

He started to tug on Dennis's arm, but he pulled away. "Actually, I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Mac looked at Dennis incredulously. "Are you crazy?" Then, his face lit up. "Oh, my God. You really like this girl!"

"What?" Dennis played it off. "No, it's just that," he paused, thinking of an excuse, and then pointed at one of the girls, "her boobs are uneven."

Mac examined the girl, squinting. "No, I'm pretty sure they're not." He denied.

Dennis laughed before becoming serious. "Yes, they are."

"No, they are not." Mac countered firmly.

"Yes. You see, the right one is bigger than the left." Dennis gestured at the girl's boobs with his hands.

"Fine, then you can have the other girl." Mac gave in.

Dennis grimaced. "See, I would, except her nose is too big."

"Oh, my God!" Mac yelled, aggravated. "Just admit it! You love this girl!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that-"

"When do we get to meet her?" Mac interrupted.

"Oh, no way in _hell_ am I gonna let her meet you assholes." He refused.

"Whatever. If you're not gonna talk to those girls with me, then I guess I'll have both of them to myself." Mac declared and sauntered over to where the girls were.

"Well, it at least would've been nice to have been offered!" Charlie called after him. He took a drink of his beer and observed the dreary interior of the bar with Dennis. "Look at us." Charlie mused. "Two guys with two great girls."

"Yeah, except yours isn't real." Dennis remarked before walking away and leaving Charlie all by himself in the corner of the bar.

"For the last time, she is real! She exists!" Charlie screamed. "I'm not making her up!"

Charlie leaned against the brick wall and drank his beer. Even though no one believed that a girl could possibly be interested in him, he didn't care. He was going to see Sera again tomorrow.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
